


刃

by Bell1710



Series: Games [1]
Category: Cicero - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, female dragonborn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 第一次写聆听着（listener）和西塞罗（Cicero）之间的故事，设定是龙裔贝尔杀死了米拉克和奥杜因之后的时间线
Relationships: Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900876
Kudos: 1





	刃

在西塞罗又一次从五十米开外的地方冲过来并再一次把他的脸撞在她的脸上之后，贝尔终于受不了了，若不是两人（意外的）拥有同样的发色，她早就揪着对方的耳朵把他送进瓦尔迷纳的深渊里，永远出不来的那种。  
很可惜，不行。真难想象一个技术高超的刺客居然有着话痨的属性，从自己出发时迈出会所的第一步起，一直到马卡斯城的目标人物背后，西塞罗的嘴就没有停过，一开始还念叨着要给夜母做全身保养，必须是用独孤城里最贵的精油，最后直接讲起了橙色笑话。贝尔贴着墙站在目标人物的不远处，和趴在地上的狗子对视着，迟迟因为那个恨不得随时随地扒在她身上的刺客而找不到下手的时机，最后她忍无可忍地转过身，将西塞罗扯开：  
“站那边等着。”  
“西塞罗饿了，最好有一根胡萝卜，或者一个甜卷……”  
从包里掏出早就被压扁了的奶油饼，贝尔拎着甜食的一角将它递给刺客，然后在他的衣服上擦了擦手，从口袋里掏出隐形药水一饮而尽，见她的身形消失在空气中，幽灵卢西恩立刻欣喜地跟了上去。聆听者不在，西塞罗一反常态地坐在石椅上，乖巧得像个在家门口等待妈妈从集市上回来的小孩——毕竟他刚刚和聆听者保证“就算蜘蛛咬烂了西塞罗的脸他也不会走开一步”——一口一口地咬着手中的食物，不远处的狗嗅到了奶油饼的甜味，“汪汪汪”叫的更欢了。不时有人向这边看来，当见到一身小丑服的西塞罗时，他们的脸上顿时露出了疑惑的表情，为何石头城里会凭空出现一个小丑？然而当西塞罗突然开始手舞足蹈，哼起古怪的调调时，所有人的神情都变成了大写的嫌弃，从他身边匆匆走过，有的甚至还想上去踢两脚。但是西塞罗根本不在意这些人，他所关注的，只有夜母和年轻的聆听者，虽然对于后者，他的感情更加复杂。  
一想到聆听者，小丑的脑袋里仿佛出现了两个正在掐架的小人，一个小人扯着对方的头发质问他，为什么夜母不选自己当聆听者？可怜的西塞罗苦守兄弟会原则，带着亲爱的母亲到处奔波逃亡，那么多年，可为什么他还是听不到夜母的声音？！他杀人的动作那么熟练，脚步轻得仿佛落在水面却不激起半点波纹的羽毛，更何况他每天都会用精油来保养夜母干枯的身躯，满心盼望着她能和他说上一句话。他没有在邀功，他只是觉得很不甘心，甚至是绝望……因为没有聆听者，他失去了圣所里的多少兄弟姐妹……  
西塞罗呆坐在石椅上，难得的没有自言自语，冰凉的石头都被他的体温捂热了，空气中飘来一丝淡淡的血腥味，接着便是士兵的吼叫和受害者凄厉的求救声，西塞罗腾的站起身来，聆听者失败了，他能听到她不断加速的心跳，看来改天得和她多杀几个人练练手（卢西恩不准帮忙），这样她的心态应该会平静一些……哦可怜的西塞罗，你不过是想获得聆听者更多的关注罢了，这样好让她带着你一起旅行；或者说，和聆听者一起行动时，感觉西塞罗自己也变成了聆听者一样……  
熟悉的味道飘过鼻尖，西塞罗伸出手，准确地抱住了准备跑路的聆听者，当然在旁人看来，他正抱着一股空气。隐身药水的时效还没过，然而贝尔已经很不耐烦了，要不是西塞罗顽强得跟个大蟑螂似的怎么打都打不死（她所见过的对方最虚弱的时刻是那次，阿斯垂德命令她去杀死某个疯疯癫癫的小矮子），她早就一剑把他挥开了。“你疯了吗，西塞罗？还不快放手！”被拖累的兄弟会新老大低声吼他，以免被路过的士兵听见，然而西塞罗仍然没有松手的意思，不过短短几秒钟就从狗皮膏药进化成了章鱼，无论聆听者怎么捶他，小丑都无动于衷，仿佛他一松手，立刻就又回到过去那段不怎么愉悦的时光。  
然后两人都被抓了。  
瀑布飞溅的水花中，西塞罗穿着湿漉漉的衣服，看着聆听者在贿赂守卫的同时还不忘朝他丢来一个恶狠狠的白眼，看来今天没有甜卷吃了，他遗憾的撇撇嘴，又挪到了聆听者身边——后者刚命令他站到离她两米之外的地方——紧贴着她，她的体温透过衣服传达到他的皮肤上——真冰。在聆听者放过他一命之后，西塞罗在地上躺了一天一夜，等他感觉伤口开始愈合时，也发现自己的个头拔高了不少，起码和聆听者差不多了。她好像在发抖，是怕冷？  
他想着，身体往前跨了一步，然后便听到物体落水的声音，是哪个倒霉蛋呢？水花太大，他看不清。  
“西！塞！罗！”不知第多少次因为他无意识的推搡而从高处坠落，贝尔泡在水池里，瀑布在头顶上方轰鸣，却仍然掩盖不住她语气中所包含的怒气，幸好水很深，不然她又得喝一瓶治疗药水，气死了，哪个兄弟会的领导有她这般狼狈的？气冲冲地上了岸，贝尔一把揪住西塞罗的领子开始摇晃：“上次是把我挤下悬崖害我掉在巨龙的头上，上上次是埋伏强盗头子的时候，你把我推出去暴露了视野，上上上次——”  
她狠拽了一下他的领子，西塞罗又没有骨头似的站着，这一下导致两人的脑袋大力地撞在了一起，卢西恩默默地转过身，决定把这件事烂在肚子里——反正他也没有可以烂的肚子——谁问起来都不说。跟了聆听者这么久，他也发现她身边总有那么几个人特别擅长撬开他人的秘密，然后广而告之，导致吃瓜群众的数量大大增加。  
西塞罗摸了摸脑门，跟在怒气冲冲的聆听者身后出了城，卢西恩无声地跟在两人后面，从一头鹿的身体里穿过，却也只是带给它一个寒噤。西塞罗曾听过聆听者亲热地称呼卢西恩为“小幽灵”，然后就从她那儿获得了自己的外号：小矮子。之前他还比聆听者矮的时候，后者有好几次出任务回来都会来到他的房间和他聊天，虽然几乎是单方面的聊，一般都是他在说，她在听，偶尔会笑一声，但那双总是带着饥渴光芒的眼睛里完全没有对他的歧视和厌恶。西塞罗看的出来，他知道聆听者是吸血鬼，但他不在乎，反正她都获得了夜母的关注不是吗？  
从夜母那儿接了新任务之后，贝尔爬出井盖，正好看见在路边扎营的虎人商队，要遇到他们可是件难得的事，于是她便上前和对方搭话。发现聆听者甩下了自己，西塞罗立刻跟过去，清了清嗓子，打断了她们的谈话：“谦逊的西塞罗为您效劳，伟大威武的聆听者……”他的声音盖过了这边的对话，小虎人有些不知所措地看看他，又望向贝尔，紧张地抓着裙角，不知道该和他们当中的哪一个人说话，最终她选择了刚刚从另一位虎人那儿买走两套童装的贝尔：  
“女士，请问……您需要什么？”  
“我们去杀个唔唔——”“别理他。两把木剑，谢谢你。”一掌推开西塞罗突然凑过来的脸，贝尔尽可能地把语气放温柔，因为小虎人已经紧张得想要拔出腰间的匕首了，然而她在西塞罗手上连半招都走不了就会被他一刀抹喉，然后招来无穷的麻烦和无数士兵，这是绝对不可以发生的。西塞罗哀怨地看着她，不过贝尔并没注意到他的神情，这位暗精灵有时候特别神经大条，压根儿不会注意到旁人的情绪，就像她的丈夫（这位委屈人士不愿透露他的姓名）评价的那样：  
“她就像一只怕冷的猴子，把我撂在原地，似乎认为每个人都是翻山越岭的好手一样。那可是悬崖！给我回来啊笨蛋！”  
但是西塞罗不会。无论多深的坑，只要聆听者跳下去了，西塞罗就会跟着她一起跳下去，哪怕前面是悬崖，西塞罗也一定会跟在她身后的！这样想着，某个小丑又默不作声地扒上了丹莫人的肩膀，抱着不撒手。贝尔正想叫他松开自己，却听见空中传来一声无比熟悉的咆哮声，现场除了她，其他人都紧张起来，纷纷拿出了武器，上一秒还黏着她的小丑，此时就像一只灵活的兔子那样蹿了出去。不，他可不是什么温顺的草食动物，有了魔神的刀刃加持，西塞罗在战斗中简直如鱼得水，有时候敌人还没来得及攻击，他已经把匕首架在了对方的喉咙上。  
……根本用不着她出手。悻悻地把巨斧放回去，贝尔朝着巨龙倒下的地方走去，虎人和西塞罗还有她的坐骑一起杀死了那头龙，免去了她被火焰灼烧的危险，其实那种痛苦对她来说根本算不了什么，但对于毛茸茸的虎人来说，无异于一场灾难。  
也不知道那身毛要过多久才能重新长出来，她想到。  
“如果我有一只猫，就把它喂给我的宠物老鼠当零食。”断断续续的声音从脚边传来，有人从雪堆里探出一只手，抓住了她的脚踝，袖子是贝尔熟悉的红黑色条纹，那是西塞罗，可是他为什么把自己埋在了雪里？贝尔刚想把他挖出来，刚才的小虎人急忙跑过来制止了她：  
“他被火焰烧到了。”  
可即便面对着一口致命的烈焰，小丑劈刺的动作也没有因为烧伤的剧痛而慢下来，直到巨龙化作一具骨架，他才在地上打了个滚，用雪把自己埋了起来。这些，小虎人都看得清清楚楚。  
“……西塞罗？”耳边难得没有他的唠叨，贝尔终于察觉到不对劲，半跪着将小丑抱出来，拂去他脸上的积雪后，她被那些火焰烫出来的燎泡吓了一跳，有些地方已经破了，露出皮肤下淌着脓水的粉色嫩肉。当机立断取下背包，贝尔快速在一瓶瓶药水中翻出了治疗药水，她想给他灌下去，但是西塞罗紧咬着牙关，药水反而从他的脸上流进了衣领，这可不是外用药。叹了一口气，贝尔将垂到眼前的头发撩到耳后，低头亲上了西塞罗的嘴，一点点撬开了他的唇齿，她的吻技不怎么熟练，好几次都将他的嘴唇咬破了皮，只是在舌尖探进对方口中时，西塞罗下意识地咬了一下，疼得她眼泪都出来了，但是眼下显然不是和他争辩的时候。拿出治疗药水喝到嘴里，贝尔捧着西塞罗的脑袋，一点一点地把药喂给他，一瓶药水下来，西塞罗的衣领还是很不幸地湿透了，散发着各种药草的奇特味道。随从变成这个样子肯定是没法做任务的，贝尔让西塞罗的脑袋靠在自己肩上，一手搂着他的腰防止他倒下去，一手拿出负重药水喝了下去，五分钟的时间应该可以让她把西塞罗背回圣所了。  
“西帝斯在上，聆听者，需要帮忙吗？”纳兹尔被一头撞开大门的贝尔吓到了，后者嗯了一声，随后跌跌撞撞地朝圣所里的房间走去，尽可能小心地把西塞罗安置在其中一张床上。闻声赶来的巴贝特粗略地查看了一下，然后摊开手，耸肩：  
“没救了。”  
说完这句话之后她就后悔了，因为聆听者快把她那身老骨头摇的散了架。  
“什么？！怎么可能！”  
“……因为伤口已经开始愈合了，你给他喝了什么药？”巴贝特用长辈特有的嫌弃眼神望向有两个她那么高的贝尔，后者脸上还残留着那副难以置信的表情，一时竟没有其他反应，于是她不得不又问了一遍，贝尔想了想，从口袋里掏出药瓶递给她，巴贝特拔下木塞，放到鼻子底下闻了闻，然后皱起了眉：  
“你知道你刚刚用了多好的药吗？能让垂死的人蹦蹦跳跳好多年那种。”  
她的语气中满是对贝尔用药的不赞同，在她看来，用最普通的药水就可以让西塞罗恢复到之前多动症的模样。  
好热……  
他感到了久违的安心，仿佛回到了刚刚进入香丁赫尔圣所那段日子，耳朵里震耳欲聋的寂静消失了一般，取而代之的是壁炉里火苗舔上木柴时发出的爆裂声，这里是……晨风圣所？  
西塞罗眨眨眼，自己被远古巨龙的火焰烧过之后居然还没有死？他分明看到香丁赫尔的兄弟姐妹们在火中向他招手，眼角瞥见那条搂着自己腰的手臂，西塞罗又默默地躺了回去，看起来是聆听者救了他，可是她为什么要这么做，难不成是喜欢他？呵，怎么可能？西塞罗从没想过自己会被人喜欢着，他也不奢求聆听者对他的关心……  
真的吗？  
好似耳语一般低低响起的声音，几乎让西塞罗从床上跌下来，那是……“母亲？是您在叫西塞罗吗？”  
他出声问道，身边的人动了动，将他的脑袋按回她的怀里：“不要乱动西塞罗，会刮到你的伤口的……”  
话虽如此，她却对着他上下其手，重点关注了他的腰，他好几次都痒得差点掉下床，要不是聆听者平稳的呼吸和心跳，西塞罗都以为她是在装睡。  
“西塞罗……”他听到她低低地叫他，腰间的手臂收紧了些许，聆听者皱起了眉，意识却还在瓦尔迷纳的空间中徘徊，面对着她此时最大的恐惧：“你敢给老娘死掉试试看？”  
所以聆听者不希望西塞罗死，西塞罗想到，他难得地露出一抹正常的笑容，抽出手臂回抱住她：“西塞罗会随时为您效劳，伟大的聆听者。”


End file.
